


Silver Lining

by breathe_out



Series: Old Works [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Children, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathe_out/pseuds/breathe_out
Summary: Alexander struggles to relate to kids his age as he traverses through high school.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Old Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117211
Kudos: 7





	Silver Lining

Alexander’s head flopped unceremoniously onto his awaiting arms on the desk. The dim lamp light was stagnant as silence engulfed the room. His corneas stung and his head ached with the beginnings of a migraine. What time was it? He lifted himself to glance at the digital clock across his bed, sitting on the nightstand and flashing with bold red letters. He groaned and leaned back, rubbing at his eyes.

Suddenly, a knock on the bedroom door disrupted the quiet. It opened and his foster father, Mr. Washington, stared at him through the crack between the wall and the frame. 

“Alexander, its nearly sunrise.” George grumbled, sounding thoroughly exasperated. He looked disapproving, but Alexander simply shrugged and finally closed his notebook.

Without meeting the other man’s questionable gaze, Alex sighed. “I wasn’t able to sleep.” 

George leaned against the doorway, observing the younger boy with concern, instead of anger. “Nightmares again?” 

Alexander simply nodded. This was not the first time that he had been caught in the dead of night with a pencil in his hand, writing feverishly under the scarce lamp light. 

Always considerate, George ventured to ask if he wanted to talk about it. Alexander shook his head in response, his silence speaking louder than words could convey. Rather than push it further, his foster father managed to smile, hoping to somewhat soothe Alex’s mind. 

“Do you want some coffee, then? I’m about to get ready for work.” 

Alexander pushed himself away from his desk and stretched his sore muscles. “That would be great.” 

The morning continued like many before it, with Alexander and his foster father sharing a quiet cup of black coffee in the kitchen. Morning sunlight filtered through the windows and slowly roused the rest of the house. George flipped open the previous day’s newspaper and scowled at the headline. His eyebrows scrunched together whenever he read something that he particularly disliked, but Alexander paid no mind to him. He gripped the mug in his hands and allowed the warmth to awaken his chilled bones. 

Although his eyes felt strained and his limbs were more akin to lead than flesh, he was content in his father’s company. George had a knack for radiating an aura of something comforting and real. It was the first thing that Alexander had noticed about him months ago, when he first arrived at the Washington’s’ abode. He felt more grounded in George’s presence, as if the man was pulling him down from the storm clouds that consistently permeated his mind. Alexander assumed that he only radiated such sincerity due to his position as a Senator. 

“You picked a terrible day to pull an all-nighter, Alex.” George said abruptly. 

Alexander stared into his mug and breathed in deeply. When he exhaled, it was slow and meticulous. The smell of the coffee was a familiar and cozy scent. He was nervous, although he would never admit it to his father. “I know.” 

The Washington’s had generously enrolled him in the most prestigious high school in the state. It had a reputation that spoke volumes of its curriculum. The issue was that he had not been a student at a public school since he was a child. Alexander had grown up across the sea, in an impoverished place that valued labor over education. His mother, a strong and independent young woman, had taught her son by herself. Alexander liked to believe that she foresaw his intellect and intention to leave the island. He never got the chance to ask. 

Suddenly, George placed his hand over Alexander’s. “I can see that you’re determined to hide your anxiety, Alex.” he squeezed reassuringly. “But you’ll be amazing, I just know it.” 

Of course, George’s ability to read him like an open book always prevailed. “I think people will notice that I’m different.” he admitted. 

Not only was he slightly tanned from his previous life under the scorching West Indies sun, but he also possessed an acute accent that anyone would recognize as a foreigner’s tongue. He had learned to speak fluently in French and English at a very young age, after all. He was also in a higher grade than usual for a sixteen-year-old. As he understood it, most juniors would be at least a year or two older than him. He was incredibly short, too. Not only in height but temper as well.

“They may, yes.” George agreed, as straight forward and honest as ever. “But you are an incredible young man, Alexander. Look at where you are now. Think of where you started.”

“Good morning, boys!” Martha Washington walked into the kitchen and her smile seemed to instantly brighten the room. “How long have you two been up?” 

“Only an hour or so, darling” George said. Martha leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

George folded his newspaper and retreated from the table to place his empty mug in the sink. 

“I’m going to get ready. Alexander, do you want me to drive you to school?” 

Alexander shook his head. “That is okay, I can walk. I appreciate the offer.” 

George nodded and, once her husband had retreated to the upstairs bathroom, Martha sighed and ruffled Alex’s hair affectionately. She was the only person in the entire world that was allowed to do so. The action calmed his thoughts and soothed his wired nerves. Little did she know that his biological mother had done the same when he was a child. 

“Alex, are you sure that you want to walk to campus? It’s at least a mile away. You know George and I wouldn’t mind taking you, right?” 

The Washington’s had never given up on him, even when he had awakened the house late at night because of his nightmares. They were there for him when he needed it, no matter how relentlessly he had tried to push them away at first. However, they had not managed to break down all his walls yet. He continually dodged their help on more than one occasion, if not just to make himself seem like less of a nuisance. 

He waved his hand dismissively and stood. “I think I need the fresh air.” 

Martha gently scooped him into a hug. Alex let himself relax into her comforting embrace. Whereas George emitted a realistic aura, Martha’s was genuinely serene. “You’ll be okay.” she whispered. She sounded like she would cry at any moment. When she pulled back to face him, there were tears threatening to fall down her cheek bones. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Now it was Alexander’s turn to fight back tears. He could not recall the last time that he had ever heard such empowering words. He had been with the Washington’s for a little over six months and, in that short time, they had treated him like their very own son. He knew for a fact that her words were sincere. 

Martha smiled, “Blow them all away.”


End file.
